Well, Whatta Ya Know
by Kuro Rotasu
Summary: Three girls enjoying their summer vacation, when suddenly their world is turned upside down when the Bots and Cons of three different TFverses show up in one of the girl's backyard. Can they help them get back home? Or will a darker force prevent them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own the following:

Transformers, Naruto, Bleach, and Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I do own:

Katie, Victoria, Tacy, their families, the cats, the dogs, the Kage no Senshi, the location of where the Kage no Senshi used to live, the plot, and any other character that I wish to add later.

I hope you will enjoy this one as well.

Also due to recent issues with taking my stories and reposting them on different sites. I am placing a copyright on my stories. I will say this though, I own only the story plot and the OCs that are in the story. I do not own the characters from Transformers, nor the franchise.

(C) Copyright 2012

Read and Review please!

Prologue (introduction and slight history of characters ((some mentioned in story more than others)) and anything else I add)

My name is Katherine Elise Hazen. I was born December 9, 1994. I am sixteen turning seventeen soon. I am 5'10", brownish blond hair with two purple streaks at the front of my face, hazel eyes, and freckles. I am a mechanic/computer genius/hacker/soon to be the next popular musician and artist/athlete with most promise. Yeah, I know…. A lot isn't it. I can't help if I'm multitalented, so suck it up haters. I'm a complete tomboy. I wear boy clothes and will be found listening to music and reading either a good book or a car magazine. I'm a freaking car junkie. I have designed my own engines and have managed to come up with an engine design that allows cars to get better millage on a single gallon of gas. Any car with my design can get between 500 to a 1000mpgs (depending on the car type of course)(unflippingbelievalbe, right?). I have an amazing voice and an absolute natural with instruments of any kind. I'm also really good with children and animals (they just love me I guess). I have six dogs and six cats. The dog's ages are between 2 years and 2 months. There is Jethro, a military dog that my dad has (he is military) and listens to my every command even though he is supposed to be listening to my dad. He is 2 years old. He is also a German Sheppard, which are most common to use in the military. Next is Bowzer, a Dalmatian, who gets into more trouble than any other dog I know. But he always is protecting me (he saw me being bullied by one of the older neighborhood boys and attacked him.). He is 1 ½ years old and is as tough as they come. Third, is Scouter, a German Sheppard, who looks up to Jethro and is always, listening to him and me. He is a year old. Then, there is Hunter, Trigger, and Maggie. Hunter is an Akita and is 8 months old. He is loyal and is always looking out for me and the others. He is the gentlest dog you would ever meet. Trigger is a black boxer that I saved from an abusive owner and is 5 months old. He is extremely protective of me and is very aggressive if he thinks that someone is threatening me. He also loves guns. He stole my dad's pistol and tried to use it as a chew toy. Instead he accidentally turned the safety off and killed our neighbor's bird (in all honesty, that bird had it coming. He is always picking on the poor pup). Anyway, after killing the bird, he got all excited and started caring it around like a trophy. Being real careful with and walking around the neighborhood with it. Pretty much scared and surprised everyone. I thought it was hilarious though I had to scold him about taking my dad's gun. Later that night, my dad and I laughed our butts off about it and gave Trigger a treat for it. Finally, there is sweet little Maggie. She is a chocolate lab and is 2 months old. She is the most energetic puppy and has the largest paws you will ever see on a puppy. She also loves water. Can't keep her away from the lake. Then there are the cats. As I said earlier there are six. The ages are the same as the dogs, except individually they are different. Geppetto is a gray and white American Shorthair and is 1 year and 9 months old and is one of the most laid back cats you will ever meet. Be sure to guard your food as well when you are eating on the couch or else its fair game. He won't go on the kitchen table, but he will sit beside you on the couch when you have food. He loves to steal it right when you are about to take a bite. Second, there is Boomer, a Bengal (no not the tiger). He is 1 year and 2 months and is very vocal. He loves pepper jack cheese and getting my attention. He loves trying to climb the doorway and voices his opinions every five minutes. My mom thinks he is a retard, but I love him anyway. Third is Ghost. He is an Egyptian Mau and is 11 months old. He is very quiet and sometimes thinks he is a ghost (he one time tried walking through the walls only to hurt his head repeatedly). Next is Shadow. He is a Savannah and literally acts like my shadow. He follows me everywhere (he one time tried to go into the bathroom with me only to get the door to his face). Next is Pesky, a Siamese and like Geppetto, is one of the most laid back cats you'd ever meet. He would be lying in your way and never move. If he was lying down, you could use your foot to roll him onto his other side and he wouldn't care (I think he's high most the time. LOL!). Finally, there is Blue. He is a Russian Blue and is 4 months old. He has a bell tied onto his tail and has the brightest blue eyes you will ever see (no kidding, if you look at them at a certain angle they look like they are glowing). Also for some reasons, he has a grey underside and a red streak that forms a v. The bottom of the v between his eyes and the end points ending a little past his ears. He also has this little aura of innocence around him that makes him irresistible to not love him. Well, that's the pets. My parents both work. My dad is the youngest of three. Each is in the military. His eldest brother is a Navy SEAL. The middle brother is an Air Force pilot. My dad is an Army Ranger. The three of them helped bring down both Suddam Hussein and Osama bin Laden. As well as multiple other dangerous terrorists. Heck, my dad's dad's side of the family come from a long line of military, all the way back to there being several ancestors in the British Royal Navy in early Exploration time in the late 1500s-early 1600s. They were in everything. They are currently deployed out into Afghanistan for 2 ½ years. My mom is a secret agent for both the Japanese and American government. She is away on some special op and will be gone who knows how long. I'm an only child. Oh yeah. I have special abilities. You know the anime shows Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender? I can do that but more and even better than that on TV. Same with Bleach, except I know the soul reapers and Kisuke Urahara's shop is the only way to get to the mortal world for them and to get to soul society for us. How do the creators of those shows know about me and that? They are a part of my clan. The Kage no Senshi clan. It means "shadow warriors" when you translate it into English from Japanese. I will post more info about it soon, I am still gathering information for it from the ancient scrolls of my clan that I was able to save before the Great Temple burned to the ground during the final hours of the Kage no Senshi (long story, will tell later). Soul Society is real too. Anyway after the final hours of the Kage no Senshi, our attackers (fellow members of the Kage no Senshi, except they only want power, money, and destruction) killed everyone, except mom, dad, my uncles, and me because we were able to get away. I wanted to go back to look for survivors, but I knew there wouldn't be anyone left, but I just had to check. Anyway we came to America and moved onto the big piece of property left in my dad's parents will for us. It's in Nevada and is 900 acres. That's a lot of land. Next, I'd like to tell you about my best friends, Victoria and Tacy. Tacy is 5'6", has dyed black hair with red streaks in random parts of her hair, black eyes, and are 17 years old. She is spunky and scary as hell when you tick her off. She doesn't take no for an answer and will stand up to anyone who picks on her friends. She is in the same grade as Victoria and I. Victoria is 5'8", has black hair with the tips dyed blue, brown eyes, and is 16 years old. She is very loud and comes up with the craziest ideas you'd think she was part of the A-Team. Anyway, that's not important right now. Here is what I wanted to tell you that are very important; I am a HUGE Transformers fan. Some say I am obsessed a bit. Maybe I am, but that doesn't matter now. I have watched almost every series created with Transformers that Hasbro came up with, except Beast Wars Machines thing. I watched one episode and hated it. It made absolutely no sense and was absolutely ridiculous. OPTIMUS PRIMAL? Seriously? Ironhide an elephant? Come on! Was Hasbro desperate or something? Because that was completely ridiculous. I thought I was going to die from watching the first five minutes of it. Anyway, I love Transformers and think it's awesome. But what I didn't expect was for the Transformers from the 1980s, Movieverse, and Prime to suddenly end up in my backyard asking me where they are? So cool, right? Wrong, now we have not only my family feud crap, but possibly mad scientists and trigger happy government/military organizations that are actually trying to take over the world after us! Wait, you weren't suppose to know that yet. Oops. How about this? You don't comment about this till you read further into the story and get a better idea and I will try to keep you in the loop of what the hell is happening, deal? Great! (XD) Now on with the story!

End Prologue

Author's Note:

Yes I know. Soooooo much crap. How did I find the time and patience to write this shit. Wasn't easy to type when you have ADHD. But I prevailed cuz I rock and I suck at writing storied but I try anyways.

Send in a review for me. I want to know what you all think of this. I'm soo happy. This is story number 3. I have been working on this a little longer than the other two, but I think it's pretty good.

Tell me what you all think.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	2. Chapter 1: School's Out! XD

Chapter 1

The Beginning (Corny right?)

The school bell had rung.

"FREEDOM," I screamed as I ran out of the doors of my prison (school) and headed for the bus.

"NO SCHOOL! THANK YOU LORD FOR SUMMER VACATION," I yelled in front of the entire student body who either gave me amused, startled/scared, or agreeing looks.

I ran for my car which looked and was supped up like the movie-verse Ironhide from the 2007 movie. Heck, I even called it Ironhide and would talk to it, which actually almost sent me to the mad house, twice much to my amusement (I'm pretty sure I mentally scarred all the people looking after me when I kept coming up with threats and escape attempts. Probably didn't help the fact that I was acting as though someone was talking to me. While my parents were annoyed with it, I thought it was funny as hell. It always puts me in a good mood when I get home and yes, I do think it's worth getting my parents mad at me. We actually laugh about it when things calm down. So quit hating, thank you very much).

"I know you're excited about summer vacation too, 'Hide, I say to the truck after I close the door, "You don't have to sit here bored out of your mind while worrying if you'll get stolen or if I will never come back for you since I take such wonderful care of you. And I do know that you absolutely love it when I wash you and give you a tune ups instead of all those weird frat boys or sweaty, greedy mechanics at the garages."

I put the key in the ignition and turned it causing the engine to roar to life scaring the people nearby. What did I think of their reactions? I laughed like an insane person. What were expecting? An apology? Fat chance.

I rolled down the window, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM IRONHIDE! HEAR ME ROAR! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER VACATION!" I shouted happily and rolled up the window and pull out of the parking lot and get on the highway heading for the county next to mine. My friends, or sisters as I call them, each lived in a different county. Why was I driving to two different counties? Because they were going to spend the summer at my house because their parents are deployed out of the country (yes, they are military. They are stationed with my dad. They will be coming home with him and his brothers). So I decided to pick up Tacy first. As I stopped at a local convenience store before the highway, I pulled out my Ipod and plugged it up to my truck's radio (yes, some cars can connect to your Ipods. My dad's mustang (which he will kill me if I drive it) can connect to Ipods, CD players, Mp3s, etc. So suck it up.)

I go into the convenience store and stock up on sodas for the ride. After I pay for the drinks, I hop back into my truck and select a song. I chose "When You're Evil" by Voltaire. As the violin solo in the beginning end and the lyrics start, I sing along. My melodic voice singing in harmony with the lyrics.

_When the Devil is too busy_

_And Death's a bit too much_

_They call on me by name you see,_

_For my special touch._

_To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune_

_To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize_

_But call me by any name_

_Any way it's all the same_

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_While there's children to make sad_

_While there's candy to be had_

_While there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner_

_It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it_

'_Cause there's one born every minute_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

_Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_An extra turn upon the rack_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you're evil_

_I'm lying through my teeth_

_Your tears are all the company I need_

As I continued singing along perfectly with the songs coming through the speakers, I soon pulled up in front of Tacy's house. I waited for a minute before honking that ever-loving horn that play the transformers theme (watch TFA: Thrill of the Hunt? I think that's what it's called. Sorry, haven't watched TFA for a while now). Tacy opens the door pulling her bags with her, glaring at me as I continued honking the horn, disturbing the peacefulness of the neighborhood.

"You can stop now" says Tacy as she closes the door.

"I never get tired of hearing this," I said stopping waiting a moment before pressing it again. "Hopefully there will be a traffic jam and I can honk the horn and take pictures of the looks on the other drivers faces."

"Bet they would look disturbed," Tacy adds, honking the horn as well, grinning like an evil demonic midget.

I KNEW there was a reason I liked you," I said happily (no I'm not a lesbo and I'm not bi either so shut up). I grinned at myself as I remembered that I was pretty much the reason my sisters like Transformers in the first place since I converted them into becoming fans like me. Maybe not as big as a fan like me, but close enough to where we could talk about it and not get confused.

"I'm so glad I have a horrible influence on you," I blurted out as I pull out of the driveway and head back to the freeway.

"Why," Tacy asks.

"Because then you wouldn't be a Transformers fan like me," I finish, happily.

Tacy stares at me, blankly, for a moment, "You're weird."

"And you wouldn't want to know me any other way," I retorted teasingly.

We continue on our way down the freeway to pick up Victoria singing along with songs we felt like singing along too. Soon, we arrive at Victoria's and again I wait for a minute before repeatedly honked my horn.

"STOP HONKING THE DAMN HORN, KATIE," Victoria yells from her bedroom window, "I'M NOT FINISHED PACKING YET!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PACK LAST NIGHT, VICTORIA," I yelled back, laughing the entire time. "Tacy, can you help our favorite drama queen with her packing please?"

"Oh course, dear sister," Tacy replies, "I'll be sure to kick her ass for you as well?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top sprinkled in sugar?"

"Sure, besides I want to stretch my legs anyway."

"Cool thanks."

"No prob."

Tacy hops out of Ironhide and runs inside of the house and attacks Victoria by literally kicking her ass. Twenty minutes later the two of them are locking the front door and throwing Victoria's stuff into the bed of my truck and hopping into the cab. Victoria sitting in between us.

"Excited about our totally awesome summer long slumber party," I asked.

"HELL YES," was their reply.

An hour later I'm turning onto my mile long driveway heading towards my house. While we thought we were going to have a bad ass summer, what we didn't know was that this was not going to go as planned when we get unexpected visitors that night.

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2: The Loud BOOM

Disclaimer:

I don't own Transformers. Just Katie, Tacy, Victoria, the cats and dogs, and the families of the three girls, and anything or anyone I wish to add or forgot to mention in this message. I also own the name Kage no Senshi, but I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They are owned by other people that I am too lazy to look up and put.

Enjoy the story!

Chapter Two

_Later that night….._

Victoria, Tacy and I had ordered pizza from this awesome pizza place called Primo's Pizzeria. It was a cute little mom and pop restaurant that you won't be able to find very often. Anyway we were eating the pizza on the deck in the backyard, when suddenly we see a bright light in the distance and hear a very loud boom, which also shook the ground enough to cause us to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Victoria shouted.

"I don't know," was my reply, "let's check it out." I ran inside and came back minutes later with three flashlights.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tacy asked.

"Come on what's the wors-" I was cut off with Victoria and Tacy tackling me to the ground.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" they yelled simultaneously. I gave them a look as to say 'duh'.

"Okay you are. But still, remember what happens to people when they ask that. It's taboo. And besides why should we go check it out when it could really be just a figment of our imagination." Tacy tried to explain.

"There is smoke in the distance and if a fire ensues, I need to be there to stop it with my water bending remember?" I explained. They were both quiet, realizing I was right. "And besides, where is your sense of adventure?" I added, casually. They stared at me blankly. "Fine," I said, "I'll just go without you." I put two of the three flashlights on the table and started heading out with the one I had. As I continued walking, I heard running behind me and I couldn't help but let a smug grin show on my face, knowing full well they couldn't resist coming along.

We continued heading to the direction of the crash, well I should probably say running because if there is a fire I would want to stop it as soon as possible and check to see what the damage is like. When we got there, as I said there was a fire. A small one, but a fire none the less. I quickly used the water from the nearby stream to put it out.

"Okay," Victoria started, "Fire is out. Now can we go back to the house? This is giving me the creeps."

"No we can't yet," I said in an annoyed tone, "Someone tried to set this place on fire. Either someone trespassed onto my property to light up fireworks thinking we wouldn't notice or someone has beef with me and is trying to kill me, or send a message, whichever comes first."

"Come on," Tacy said, "Aren't the people the normally harass you at school have plans?"

"Maybe, but they probably don't leave yet," I replied, "You two can head back if you want, but I'm sticking around. When I find out how this fire started and who started it, I'll join you."

"No, Katie," Victoria said, "We'll go back together. We'll help you."

"Okay," I said, "But be careful. There is a lot of smoke a good chunk of the place can still catch fire so watch where you step."

We split up and started looking around. While we were trying to find out what had happened, I had this strange feeling that we were being watched and whoever caused this fire were really near.

"If whoever started this fire is here," I shouted because I was getting pissed, "Show yourselves now, before I make the smoke move on its own and reveal to me who you really are."

Silence.

After standing and waiting for about ten minutes, I used elemental bending and cleared the smoke while having fire pits form and light on fire(because it was nighttime, those of you who are reading this that didn't realize that it was when I pulled out the flashlights well I'm telling you so don't give me any complaints about this. I'm new at this.). When I did this, it revealed not only my sisters, but the people responsible and boy was I surprised.

"Well, whatta ya know," I said.

_End Chapter Two_

Author's Note:

Duh Duh DUHHHHHH!~ Cliffhanger! What did they find?

Review People!

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	4. Chapter 3: OMFG! XD

_Disclaimer and stuff:_

Ok I don't own the Transformers, Naruto, Bleach, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just own everything else. If anything else shows up that I don't own it will be mentioned either in the story or in the Author's notes. So I better not find out that someone got me in trouble cuz they don't read the flipping Disclaimer and stuff. No no one complained about this, I just wanted the people who don't normally read this (like myself) to not only get me in trouble but themselves too.

Thank you for your time.

Read and Review Peeps!

Enjoy!

_Chapter Three_

"Well, whatta ya know," I said.

There before my sisters and I were the Autobots and Decepticons of Transformers G1, Movieverse, and Prime (yes, Cliffjumper included ((I refuse to let him die)) and Wheeljack cuz he's bad ass) and in my backyard none the less.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Tacy.

"Holy shit," Victoria said, "They're REAL?"

I just stared in complete disbelief and slowly smiled. The 'bots and 'cons there only looked at us confused as to why we weren't running in terror that usually happened. But they weren't and apparently they knew of them and it probably didn't help that they were human sized. Well they ranged between 10" to 3" in height. Victoria and Tacy were quick to run over to me.

"Um, Katie," Victoria asked. "Did you know that you had Autobots and Decepticons from three different continuities living in your backyard and started a fire? That was most likely from a fight or a failed Wheeljack experiment?"

I just continued to smile like an idiot. Tacy waved her hand in front of my face. "V, I think we lost her."

Victoria waved her hand in front of my face. "Yeah, I agree. She is not on Earth anymore. Who knew meeting the characters of her favorite TV franchise would make her act like this? I kinda like it. It makes great blackmail. Well we should probably try and get her to come back to reality so she can get her fan girl moment over with. If she doesn't, she might not get it out of her system and forever creep them out." Thumbs the Transformers, who are somewhat unsure on how to react to all this. "So what should we do about it?"

Tacy stands in front of me. "Katie, if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to take your truck and drive it into the river."

I snapped out of my fan girl faze and glared harshly at her. "If you value life and limb, you will think twice about that threat, Tacy."

She only smiled. "Good to have you back, Captain Kurk."

"Eff you too," I grumbled, then turned back to the Transformers present. "Okay, if an Autobot can transform into a Porsche Martini, get you shiny black aft over there and any Bot and Con that come from that continuity stand with him." Points at the fire pit that had blue fire in it. "Those that know about what really happened in Mission City stand by Victoria." I pointed at said girl and Victoria walked to some place behind me and Tacy went another way and stood there as well. Those of you that either live in a missle silo or a big warship stand by Tacy." I pointed at her and Tacy waved. "Give me any lip or try to hurt either of my friends and I WILL reformat you all into household appliances. That includes any and ALL violent Cons and Bots. Are we clear? Now get into you designated spots so I can get an idea on how many Bots and Cons we are dealing with."

The Bots and Cons stood in their designated spots and I started looking at each group critically.

"Damn," I said, "I knew there were a bunch of ya'll, but DAMN there's more of you then I care to count."

Some of them smirked at that comment.

"Now, my friends and I know who you are," I started, "But you all don't know who we are. So it is only polite that we introduce ourselves. My name is Katherine Elise Hazen but please call me Katie. I will not respond to Katherine unless of course you are my parents which you aren't so don't get any ideas."

Victoria walked up to where I was standing. "My name is Victoria Wilkens. Call me Victoria. Call me Vicky and I'll shoot you with Katie's gun and there's a lot of you. She won't notice one of you missing."

Tacy, then, walked up. "I'm Tacy Pope. No I'm not telling you my full name cuz it's annoying. If any of you mess with either of my friends, I will make your lives a living hell. Forget about death, when I'm through with you, you'll wish I killed you."

G1 Optimus walked up after there was a moment of silence and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Katie, Miss Victoria, and Miss Tacy. I would introduce myself but you apparently know mine as well as everyone else's names."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, it kinda ruins the whole point of first impressions if you already know who the person is." I shook his hand. We released. "If you all need a place to stay, there an old military base on my land and you can use it if you all want." My house is only about 3 miles southeast of it."

G1 Optimus looked at all the Transformers. "Well, I don't hear anyone opposing the idea, so it is probably best. It's better than nothing."

We started walking in the direction of it, with everyone else following. The Optimus' and Megatrons following in the lead as all leaders end up anyway. Victoria and Tacy were at my side as well.

"I apologize if there is not much to work with," I informed the Autobot leaders and Decepticon leaders, "When it was decommissioned it was stripped of all valuable items and left to rust. When I first moved here I was exploring the land and I found it. Spent a good few months fixing it up and turned it into my personal hangout. Victoria, Tacy, and I were going to spend the summer there and work on some of my inventions."

"You are an inventor," asked TFP Megatron.

"Yes, I am," I replied looking at him, "But I don't do weapons unless absolutely necessary. I have spared equipment that I don't use that if the scientists on any you teams want a place to work on their free time they are welcome to ask. I can also help with turning most of the base into a functioning base of operations for you all if it will bring ease with yourselves. But if you all decide to start your crazy war in my backyard, then I will kick all of your asses. Whether I respect any of you or not."

This surprised the Bots and Cons. I was willing to help and I was also willing to fight them if needed. Normally, when someone is willing to help them, they would fight alongside with them.

"Are we still on Earth," TF: Prime Megatron asked.

"Yes," I replied, "And if you all are wondering, no you don't exist here. But you are known. Here, you're really just fictional characters in a popular television franchise. There have been different continuities created of you guys. You are just a chunk out of the rest. A third, I think. I may be a big fan, but I don't read the comics very often because I haven't been very lucky at getting any. We are not used to your war and if you make yourselves known, then you are endangering not only the people of Earth, but my friends and yourselves. The government will demand that we take them to you or face being charged for treason and our parents, who are in the military, to be dishonorably discharged and arrested for aiding and abetting traitors who are protecting a group of aliens who are threats to national security. I don't want to risk it. If you wish for the world to know about you, then you have to promise not to continue your war until you get back to where you came from. That way the public would know of your existence and the government can't touch you unless you start your war up again."

"You might want to listen to her," Victoria added when she saw their disbelieving faces, "This is not the same Earth that you know. There is no crashed ship in Mount St. Helen. There is no Allspark. Unicron is not the Earth's core. There is not Cyber Planet Keys and black hole. There is no ship on the moon. Nothing and anything you knew that happened where you're from happened here. The pyramids are not an Energon Harvester, Mission City and Tranquility we can't find on the map, yet and Sari Sumdac and Sumdac Industries doesn't exist. Remember that. Your human allies are not here. If they exist, they exist as either actors or voice actors since only the Optimus that transforms into a Peterbuilt was a reality movie series. Sam Witwicky is really Shia Lebouf, an actor. Same with Lennox, Mikaela, Carly, Simmons,….. Galloway and Mearings. Everyone. Remember that, because they can't help you anymore. I'm sorry; if I crushed any hope of you guys wanting to see you friends but this is true. And I apologize again if I disappointed any of you."

"Wow," I said, "Are you blunt or just brutally honest today?"

"Both."

I nodded my head and looked at the others, most of the Autobots looked really upset at that piece of information Victoria had given them. I only offered a small smile.

"But," I said, turning to face them, "If ANY of you, both Bots and Cons, try anything I will kick you afts into next week. So don't think that you will get away easy. Also, piss me off and I will personally tell you off and make your time here a living hell. That is a promise that I will keep."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Movieverse Ironhide, "I like this girl already. Hey, Prime, can we take her back with us to tell off Galloway, Mearings, and Simmons? That would probably boost the morale. I hate the bitch anyway."

"Ironhide, as…..amusing as that would be, we can't," Movieverse Optimus said.

"Are you kidding me," Victoria said.

They all looked at the other two girls, who were giving them Cheshire cat grins.

"Katie has a whole list of characters from the Transformers continuity that she wants nothing more than to tell off because they are absolutely no help and are complete idiots. Hell, she actually would dream of nothing more than killing them. She sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night after having one of those dreams and writes down how she killed them. When morning comes, she gets blueprints and recreates it. When she finishes it she puts it in a file that she has in her room. We've seen all the current ones, as more keep coming in, and they are really cool."

All of the Decepticons and a few Autobots looked thoughtful. Others were worried that I may be a bit too violent, but then again, if I was really violent, I probably would've kicked their butts already. So they decided to let it go for now. They eventually reached the base and explored it. They decided which hanger would go to whom and they all agreed that they would all improve it later with the equipment that I promised to get them as soon as they gave me a list. Victoria, Tacy, and I went back to my house and plopped on the couch in the living room, exhausted.

"I hope that tonight was not a dream," I said, "Because if this is, I don't want to wake up. I will allow myself to die in my sleep and they can come up with some crappy reason after I'm gone. I wouldn't care anyway, this was too awesome."

"Agreed," Tacy and Victoria said.

We got up, showered, changed into some clean pajamas, and plopped on the designated beds that we had set up earlier in my room. As soon as we hit the bed, covered in the blankets, with our head resting on the pillows, we were out like a light.

"Please don't let what happened tonight be a dream," I mumbled before I fell into the deep slumber of sleep.

_End Chapter Three_

Author's Note:

Another chapter for my loyal readers. I hope you enjoy this one like you did for the others.

Also, I wanted to thank the following for reviewing my story. When I got your reviews, I was estatic and literally got up and started jumping around and was all happy and shit.

So thank you:

Robot Chimera

Devil-O-Angel

I hope that in the future that this list will be longer.

I will update soon!

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	5. Chapter 4: So Last Night Wasn't a Dream?

_Chapter Four_

"Please don't let this be a dream," I mumbled before I fell into the deep slumber of sleep.

_**Morning the Next Day…**_

I slowly got up, yawning. I stretched in a cat like fashion as always and started getting out of bed. I looked to see Victoria and Tacy waking up as well, stretching in the same fashion as me. We looked at each other and headed downstairs.

"Man," Tacy started, "I had the weirdest dream that the Autobots and Decepticons from like seven different continuities appeared in Katie's backyard and now they are staying at that military base a couple miles away."

"Really," Victoria asked, "No way I had the exact same dream."

"Me too," I said back as we reached the living room on the first floor.

"Me three."

The three of us stopped in our tracks and slowly turned around. There sat several Autobots and Decepticons.

"Well that solves the million dollar mystery of the morning I guess," Tacy mumbled.

G1 Jazz flashed an amused smile, "It's 'bout time ya lil ladies woke up. We thought that we wore ya'll out. Ya three had us worried there fo' a bit."

We just stood there, thinking 'OMFG! THE JAZZ IS TALKING TO US! PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING! WAIT ON SECOND THOUGHT, IF WE ARE STILL DREAMING DON'T WAKE US UP!' and were gaping. I had felt my left eye twitch a bit.

"Um," I said quickly snapping us out of our daze, "Good morning. If we had known that you all wanted to come early we probably would've preferred if ya'll have informed us last night."

"Our apologies, Miss Katie," said G1 Prowl, "We will be sure to let you know next time."

"Do not call me Miss please," I said, "Makes me feel old."

They laughed lightly at the comment.

"How long have you been waiting for us anyway," asked Tacy.

"About an hour and a half," TF: Prime Knockout replied.

"Geez," I said, "If you guys needed something you could have just waked us up. We don't need any special treatment, ya know."

"Well that would have been rude," G1 Brawn returned.

"Besides," G1 Sideswipe started.

"With three pretty girls, like you three," Sunstreaker added.

"Why would we want to wake you," they finished together.

The three of us were blushing real mad as the lambo twins flashed us those cheeky and sexy grins of theirs. Suddenly, a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit Sideswipe in the head, then ricocheting and hitting Sunstreaker in the head as well. They both clutched their heads in pain as the wrench, still in the air, boomerangs back to the owner.

"Will you stop flirting with them," growled G1 Ratchet, "If you continue, they may pass out and we still wouldn't be going anyway. We need at least Katie's help with those unusual abilities that she has, if you remember or were you two too busy looking at their afts to pay attention to Optimus' orders."

The three of us, then, glared at the twins, who in turn, actually acted as though every other direction except our direction was a lot more interesting than us. Of course, had they continued staring, I would have used my metal bending to turn them in to easy bake ovens(forget toaster ovens, those are sooooo over used).

I smirked in the direction of the retreating twins, then looked back at G1 Ratchet.

"What exactly do you need my help for," I asked, "I have never worked on interdimensional travel before."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Ok that wasn't the entire truth," I added, reluctantly, "I have looked into it, but technology here is so undeveloped that I wouldn't be able to develop it. Let alone find the necessary parts to use. Heck, I wouldn't be able to afford, let alone FIND, the materials needed to make any parts that I might need as well."

"Wheeljack can take care of that. He is always caring numerous tools and parts that he might need when working on an invention in the field," G1 Ratchet replied, "How much do you know from what you found in interdimensional travel?"

"In all honesty, very little if not pretty much nonexistent," was my grim reply.

"That is not good to hear at all," came a deep baritone voice.

We all turned to see TF:P Optimus walk in.

"You can say that again," Victoria added, "Tacy and I were helping her with interdimensional travel as well. It is virtually and realistically impossible. But then again we weren't working with Cybertronians in the first place."

I grinned and shook my head at that, "Tell me about it."

"Well if ya ask meh," G1 Jazz exclaimed, "Sumthin's betta' tha' nothin'."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well let us eat something and get dressed and we will meet you all at the base in a bit," Tacy interjected.

The Bots and Cons soon left us to our own devices.

"This summer is definitely not going to be boring that's for sure," I mumbled walking into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Tacy and Victoria nodded in agreement and we then set out to make our breakfasts.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, first off I apologize that I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. Second, I apologize again for taking so long for this one in general since it seems to be one of the top two most favorite stories. I also promise more funny parts. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short and sucks.**

**Till All Are One,**

**Kuro Rotasu**


End file.
